ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Walkthrough Drugs Talk to Big Jim McCormick. *Head to the small storage building where Jim McCormick will be waiting, he will inform Lincoln about the drug racket run by Doc Gaston out of the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate the pushers *There are three Racket Informants for this objective who will appear on your map, two of them need to be interrogated. The first will tell Lincoln about the drug resupply boats and the second will talk about the bagman. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Eugenio Calabrese will be in the French Ward Cemetery with six men, $2250 in cash and a note. **Buster Nunez will be inside Les Trois Pattes Bar with one man. **Franz Nero will be on the side of the street with three men and $1250 in cash. Kill Gaston's enforcers. *There is one enforcer for this racket, killing him will do $10,000 in damage. *If left alive, he will be waiting alongside his boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Lester Terriot will be in an alley behind Thrift Mart with his crew along with $3500 cash, six shipments of drugs that will do $5000 damage each and a note. Kill Gaston's street dealers. *If you've wiretapped the district they will show in your map, otherwise you will have to find them individually. There will be two dealers and one guard. Killing the dealers will do $1000 damage each and they will also have a bag with a small amount of cash, usually around $100 - $150. Destroy the drug resupply boats. *There will be two resupply boats, each one will do $10,000 in damage when destroyed. **The south location has six men, $6000 in cash and two shipments of drugs **The north location has twelve men, $1250 in cash and two shipments of drugs. Tail the bagmen to find Gaston's stash. *The bagman will spawn driving a red De'Leo 58, following him will lead to the money stash. **He will drive to Delvecchio Storage in east French Ward where there will be six men, three shipments of drugs and the $10,000 money stash. **There is currently a glitch that allows the stash to respawn indefinitely while this mission is active. Leave the immediate area then return and another $10,000 will be on the table. Talk to Big Jim McCormick. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Detective McCormick or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that Doc Gaston has returned to the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club. Confront Doc Gaston *Go to the Jazz Club and confront Gaston. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Sex Talk to Harold Cauley. *Meet Harold at Les Dames Rouges, he will tell Lincoln what he knows about the sex racket run by Harry Robicheaux out of Un Belle Jardin. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $100,000. Interrogate pimps *There are four Racket Informants for this objective who will appear on your map, two of them need to be interrogated. The first one will tell you about the kinky VIPs and the second tells you about the warehouse orgy. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Pietro Iovine will be in a courtyard with four men and $750 cash in an upstairs room. **Marco Vinci will be in an alley next to a Super J with three men. **Billy Zaccaro will be in a warehouse along the northern shore with five men, $750 in cash, a note and five boxes of stag flicks worth $2500 damage each. **Freddy "The Bull" will be beside a Bellaire's Supermarket in the garden district with three men. Kill "Handsome" Harry's enforcers. *There are three enforcers for this racket, killing each will do $15,000 in damage. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Irving Pichot will be in an apartment courtyard with his crew and $2000 in cash. **Ernie Lupo will be with his crew at a Best Oil porn stage with $2000, a note and five boxes of stag flicks. **Oscar Sabato will be with his crew in a courtyard behind the Central Market with $2000 in cash and a note. Kill limo patrons. *The patrons will appear driving around the French Ward in a black Lassiter Sterling. Killing them will cause $10,000 damage each. If allowed to escape, they'll run inside a nearby building through an unusable door. Find Harry's stag flicks. *Eight locations, each will be guarded by two-four men and have one stash of porn worth $2500 in damage and $1500 in cash. Kill the kinky VIPs. *Un Belle Jardin, about ten men, $13,250 in cash, *$20,000 damage each. **Captain Pennies **Neighbor Phil **Brother Superior Rob the orgy. *Orgy Warehouse, five men, $20,000. Talk to Harold Cauley. * Confront "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux *(kill for $2000, recruit for $5000). The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III